Need
by eorocks
Summary: Sometimes they just need to feel alive after the things they see day in and day out. A one-shot


_Hey everyone! Here's a short story that's been running through my mind. I just decided to get this done before I go back to another chapter of Choices. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. I love to hear what you think._

EOEOEOEOEO

He was on her the minute they entered her apartment, pushing her body against the wall with his and crashing his mouth against hers. His hands went to her belt, tugging at it and Olivia broke the kiss.

"Bedroom." She said, pushing him off her.

He whipped his t-shirt over his head on the way, and she did the same. By the time they got into the bedroom, they were both down to their underwear and Olivia turned towards him when they got to the bed.

His eyes roved over her body, taking in her curves covered only by lacy, black underwear. "Wow!" he said, his eyes lingering on her breasts.

"Shut up." Olivia said, pushing him down on the bed. He moved back towards the headboard as she climbed on top of him, dropping her lower body against his erection. There was nothing gentle about her demeanor as she leaned over and crashed her mouth against his, and he let out a loud groan as she ground herself against him. He tried to push her over on her back…to take charge, but she was having none of it. She continued to kiss him hard, wanting to lose herself in this rush. Seeking release in this tangle of arms and legs and mouths… release from the crushing darkness of the brutality she had seen today.

EOEOEOEOEO

Elliot slid into the booth at McMahon's, seeing Munch, Fin and Lake with their drinks.

"Where's Liv?" he asked, nodding at the empty beer bottle sitting near Fin.

Fin shot a look over at Munch before answering. "She left already."

"Man, she was in a mood." Lake said, shaking his head and grinning. "This case really hit her hard. She's gonna eat that guy alive."

Elliot's head jerked up. "Guy? What guy?"

Fin and Munch both shot Lake a dirty look. He really stepped into it. Neither one of them would ever have mentioned that Olivia left with a guy from the bar. But Lake was relatively new to the squad…he didn't understand the dynamics between the two.

Lake shrugged. "Just some guy."

Elliot looked at Fin. "You just let her leave with some strange guy?" Elliot yelled, his voice escalating.

"Hey, Liv's a grown woman. I can't tell her what to do…or what she can't do." Fin said, shaking his head.

"Jesus Christ." Elliot stood up. "What the hell is she thinking?" He pulled out his phone and hit #1 on his speed dial. He put the phone to his ear and could hear it ringing as he walked away from the table. It rang five times before going to voicemail.

" _Liv. Call me back right away_."

He disconnected the phone as he walked back to the table. "How long ago did she leave?" he asked, giving Fin a dirty look.

"Elliot. Leave her alone." Fin said. "She just needs to blow off some steam."

"Do you work the same place I do?" He shook his head. "Doesn't she know how dangerous this is?"

"Liv knows how to take care of herself." Munch chimed in.

Elliot didn't even acknowledge his comment as he dialed her number again. It was ringing and he looked back at Fin. "How long ago?"

Fin sighed, knowing Elliot wasn't going to let it drop. "I don't know. Maybe twenty minutes?"

Elliot heard Olivia's voicemail message again. " _Olivia. Damn it. Call me back right away_."

He ended the call and looked back at his fellow detectives sitting around the table. "I'm going over there."

Munch looked over at Lake. "Nice going." And then he and Fin proceeded to fill him in on the department's top two detectives.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

"Fuck!" Olivia yelled in a frustrated tone as she broke the kiss and sat up slightly, bracing herself with her arms. Her phone had rung five separate times now, and buzzed at least as many times, indicating incoming text messages.

"Do you need to get that?" he said. "Sounds urgent."

"No. It's not." Olivia said. "It's just my partner."

"You're partner?" He tried to sit up. "You have a partner?"

She could hear the concern in his voice. "Relax." She said as she pushed him back down on the bed. "He's my partner at _work_."

"Oh." He said, relaxing back on the bed. He reached up and grasped her upper arms, pulling her back towards him on the bed. She was distracted by the phone as it started ringing again and he took the opportunity to roll her over, so that now _he_ was straddling _her_. He smiled down at her as he pinned her wrists against the mattress and leaned in to kiss her. She pushed her hips against him; she didn't like being in this position with someone she didn't know. She wanted to regain control. But he pushed his body back into hers, pinning her against the bed. "Don't worry. We'll get there." He said, capturing her mouth again and driving his tongue into her mouth.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot had called a couple more times, and had sent numerous text messages. _Why the hell isn't she answering?_ All kinds of horrible thoughts were running through his mind. With what they saw every day, he couldn't help it. He tried to push those thoughts away; to assuage his fears with the thought that Liv was a good judge of character. The problem was that the alternative wasn't any better. If she hadn't take some lunatic home, that meant she was having sex with him. The thought of her having sex with another man…his hands and mouth on her…he couldn't take that either. A complete stranger.

He slammed his hands against the steering wheel. _Goddamnit_! What the hell was she thinking? Why hadn't she just stayed at the bar and waited for him? He'd told her he would meet her there. She wasn't normally this reckless. At least not that he knew of. But he knew this case had been hard on her. That she was feeling overwhelmed.

He wanted to be the one to comfort her; to take away the darkness. Olivia was his partner; his best friend. But she was so much more than that. If she only knew how he felt about her. But he'd kept that under wraps, respecting the boundaries they'd put in place. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he wasn't quite sure how she felt about him. He knew there was something there…he just didn't know exactly what it was, and if he wanted to potentially jeopardize everything they had. He shook his head because it was such a mess…complicated. And then she went and did something like this. Dangerous, reckless…but also heartbreaking for him.

He pulled up to the curb outside her apartment, lucky enough to find a spot close to the door. He called her one more time, but slammed his phone closed when it went to voicemail. He ran up to the door and happened to catch it as someone was walking out. He had been in her building any number of times, so no one looked twice as he headed for the stairs. He raced up the four flights of stairs and down to her door. He raised a fist and pounded on the door. "Liv!"

EOEOEOEO

Olivia was moaning as he moved his mouth down the swell of her breasts…having removed her bra just a minute before. She wanted to tell him that this amount of foreplay was unnecessary; that there was already a puddle between her legs and she was ready to go. She didn't want gentle…she wanted to fuck this out. She looked down at him and realized she couldn't even remember his name. _Steve?..Scott?... Sean?_

That was bad. But right now she didn't give a fuck. She just needed release. She pulled at his head, intending to tell him to that very fact, when she heard the pounding on the door…and the subsequent yelling of her name.

Her body stiffened and Steve/Scott/Sean pulled his mouth from her body, looking up at her.

"What was that?"

Olivia let out an exasperated groan and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, pulling his mouth back towards hers. "Nothing."

They heard more pounding and Olivia broke the kiss. " _Goddamnit_!" She pushed him off her and stood up, grabbing a white cotton robe draped over the chair. She turned towards the man in her bed. "Stay here." She said, walking out and closing the door behind her. She had to put an end to this…Elliot's possessive arrogance was always there, but this was crossing a big line.

She marched towards the front door just as another round of knocking starting and she wrenched the door open so quickly she caught Elliot by surprise. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled, hands on her hips. "I have neighbors!"

Elliot took in the sight of her. Her skin was flushed, her hair was a mess, and her lips were swollen. The robe she was wearing clung to her curves and it was very clear that she was naked underneath. He could see her nipples poking at the fabric and the evidence of her arousal made him angry. The thought that she would let a strange man into her apartment…into her bed…that moments ago she'd been naked beneath him… He was enraged. He stormed past her into her apartment and she spun on her heel, facing him as he turned back to face her.

"I didn't say you could come in!" she yelled.

"What the hell are you doing Olivia?" he ranted.

She narrowed her eyes, not sure what he was asking. Certainly Fin or Munch wouldn't have told him about her leaving with the man from the bar. But she thought about the phone calls and the texts…getting so many at one time was abnormal, even for Elliot. So that meant he had to know.

"None of your goddamned business." She retorted.

"Who's here with you Olivia?"

She could hear the anger in his voice, and his continued use of her full name meant he was really upset. But she was angry too. Damn Elliot and his overprotective bullshit.

"No one." She lied. And she knew that he knew it too.

"Goddamn it Olivia. I'm not going to ask you again."

"I don't have to tell you shit Elliot." She said. "You can't tell me what to do."

"I can be concerned about you. I can care that you're doing something stupid and reckless. What in the hell would possess you to bring a strange man home with you?"

"Who says he's a stranger?" Olivia asked, realizing too late that she had just confessed to bringing someone home with her.

"So it's someone you know?" Elliot put his hands on his hips, knowing she was lying to him again. "Fine. Who is he then? What's his name?"

Olivia hesitated a second as the names ran through her mind again.

"Oh my God! You don't even know his fucking _name_?" Now Elliot was truly pissed off. He took a few steps towards her. "What the hell? Of all the stupid things to do! You let a strange man in your apartment?" He knew he hadn't been far behind them, and that things couldn't possibly have gotten very far in that timeframe but the thought that she would let a complete stranger even get this far. " You just strip off your clothes and spread your legs? _Jesus Christ_ Olivia."

Olivia closed the distance between them and slapped him across the face. She couldn't believe he would even say something like that to her. "You son of a bitch. Don't you dare talk to me like that."

Elliot's hand went to his face, trying to cool the sting from her slap. He realized he had crossed a line…a big one.

He stared at her for a moment and he could see the anger and desperation in her eyes and her body. And he understood the need to just feel alive. To want to escape from the torment of what they had seen during the day and just get it out of your system. To want to punch and scream and just feel something other than shock and horror. But there was no way in hell he was going to leave her in this situation. "I'm not leaving. Not while this asshole's still here"

She wanted to scream with frustration. "This is none of your business!" She reached over and pushed hard against his chest, forcing him to take a few steps back.

"Like hell." He said. He started to say something else when the bedroom door creaked open.

They both turned to look and saw the man Olivia had brought home walking out of the bedroom and towards the front door. "I'm just going to get going."

Olivia took a step towards him. "You don't have to go." She nodded her head at Elliot. "He's just leaving." Her tone was angry and she tried to soften it a bit. "Please…stay."

The man took one look at Elliot, seemingly assessing his size and his demeanor, and looked back at Olivia. "I don't want to get in the middle of this. I'm just going to go."

"First smart decision you made all night.' Elliot said. "Get the hell out."

Olivia turned back towards Elliot, her fury doubled, as the mystery man escaped out the door.

"Fuck you Elliot!" She yelled as started to head towards her bedroom. "I don't need this crap from you. Get the hell out." She made it to her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

Elliot hesitated. He knew he had crossed the line but if it meant her 'date' has left, then he was fine with obliterating it to hell. He was only concerned about her safety. He sighed because he knew that was bullshit. It was a part of it, but it was so much more. He looked at her closed bedroom door, knowing he couldn't leave things like this.

EOEOEOEOEO

Olivia slammed the door to her bedroom and stood there for a moment, trying to calm herself. But she was so upset with Elliot, and it only added to the frustration and anger that had built during the day. On top of that, her body was aching, needing the release that had been coming before Elliot interrupted. She dropped her robe on the floor next to her bed, deciding she was just going to have to take care of things herself, when her door flew open. She turned in shock and saw Elliot standing there.

She saw him stop, surprised at having caught her standing there naked. His eyes began to roam slowly over her body and her breath hitched when she saw the desire in his eyes. She wanted to say something…stop him from looking at her…but she couldn't find her voice. She felt vulnerable under his scrutiny and she reached down to pick up her robe.

"Stop." he said, his voice thick and she didn't know why, but she did.

Elliot looked at her standing there. Sweet Jesus. So much toned, bronze skin. Her breasts were full, her nipples dusky and peaked. He ran his eyes down her stomach, the swell of her hips, the small patch of curls at the juncture of her thighs…and those goddamn, unbelievably long legs. His anger and frustration blended with the desire that was now coursing through his body and he let out an almost inhuman growl as he purposefully stalked towards her.

She took a step back as he advanced, seeing something in his eyes that scared her the slightest bit. When he reached her, he wasted no time in cupping the back of her head and driving his mouth against his. He forced her mouth open with his, driving his tongue into her mouth…devouring her with everything that he had. His other arm snaked around her body, pulling her tightly against him and he groaned into her mouth as his hand slipped down to her ass, forcing her up against him.

Olivia made a sound of frustration, pressing her hands ineffectively against his shoulders and trying to break free from the kiss. Elliot wasn't giving her any space to move or to breath. When he finally broke away, she gasped for air. "You son of a bitch."

Elliot ignored her. He moved his hands up her sides until his hands were on her biceps. He dug his fingers into her arm and pushed her backwards, so she had no choice but to fall backwards on the bed. She let out a sound of surprise, quickly trying to move back on the bed. Elliot grabbed her ankle, stopping her progress. He reached for his short and had it over his head in one quick motion. He reached for his belt, quickly dropping his jeans on the floor.

Olivia was shocked by his behavior, especially towards her, but she couldn't help but let her eyes rove over his body. The hard planes of his chest, the flex on his muscles as he pulled down his jeans. The bulge in his tight boxer briefs. _Jesus_. She swallowed hard, her body reacting to his in her already aroused state. But this was _Elliot_. Her _partner_. She wanted…but this couldn't happen. Not with him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, her anger and frustration renewed because she was only getting more and more worked up. _Who the hell did he think he was?_

Elliot wasted no time crawling on the bed and caging her body with his. "You want to fuck this out Olivia? Then let's fuck this out. You and me." He dropped his mouth to hers again, deepening the kiss immediately as she pushed her hands against him.

"Get off me!" she said as she wrenched her mouth from his. "I don't want this from you." She said angrily. She lied again…not the first time tonight. She did want this from him and he knew it.

"Bullshit."

 _Cocky, arrogant son of a bitch._

Elliot moved his body, planting one knee between her legs and forcing her legs apart. He brought his knee up against her core and he could feel the heat and the wetness and cock throbbed with need. Olivia moaned, bucking her hips up against him and cursing her traitorous body. She dug her nails into the skin of his shoulders and he yelped with the pain. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her arms and pinned them to the bed, adding to her frustration.

He held her wrists and dropped his mouth to her breast, taking it roughly in his mouth and biting down lightly on her nipple. Her body jolted as he did it and she felt a wave of heat rush through her body. _Fuck_. He kept teasing and biting, first one breast and then the other, and she thought she might actually come right then and there because she was so worked up. But she was done with this torture. She didn't want foreplay. She wanted to be fucked…hard and fast.

He released her breast. "Tell me you want me."

Olivia moaned. Fucking arrogance.

"Olivia." He bit her nipple lightly again. "You have to tell me yes."

She pushed up against his hands. "Yes Goddamnit!" she growled, trying to twist her body away from his relentless mouth. "But stop this torture. If you're going to fuck me then fuck me!" Elliot pulled back and looked at her, and she could see the darkness in his eyes. She bit her bottom lip, uncertain as to what she had unleashed in him tonight…in them.

He only hesitated for a second before he pushed himself up on his knees and moved off the bed. He put his hands in the waistband of his briefs and dropped them to the ground and Olivia let out a small sound as she took him in. She swallowed hard…anticipating the size of him between her legs.

Elliot grabbed her ankles again and pulled her towards the edge of the bed. "Don't worry. I'm going to fuck you Liv and you're going to be screaming my name when you cum." His hands never left her ankles as he stared at her. "Turn around."

Olivia's legs clenched together involuntarily at the tone of his voice…and she rolled over on her stomach. Elliot grabbed her hips and lifted her slightly. He moved one hand down towards her slit, running his fingers through her folds. Her body thrummed with need…she was soaking.

" _Fuck_." She heard him say and she gasped as he plunged two fingers inside her. He twisted his fingers inside her and she moaned. But she didn't want his fingers.

"Goddamnit." She hissed, pushing her ass back towards him.

Elliot pulled his fingers out and grasped her hips. He grabbed his cock with one hand, lining himself with her entrance. In one quick motion, he pushed inside, pulling her back towards him as he drove himself deep inside her.

Olivia cried out as he filled her completely, giving her body no time to adjust. Elliot grasped her hips tightly, his fingers digging into the skin there. He was so deep inside her and her walls were clenching around him. He was trying to maintain control but she was so tight around him. He didn't waste any more time, pulling himself almost all the way out of her before driving back into her. He wasn't giving her any time to adjust…he just kept pulling out and driving back into her hard. His hand moved down and grasped the tops of her thighs, forcing her legs a little wider and it seemed impossible, but he buried himself even deeper. He could hear her gasping and moaning but he was focused on the sensations running through his body as he continued to piston his hips, driving into her over and over again.

Olivia was trying to brace herself as well as she could, but the strength of power of him as he drove into her from behind was making it difficult. He had his hands clamped on her and she felt like all she could do was hold on. The pressure was mounting in her body…he was filling her so completely and the sensations running through her were different than she'd ever had before. She felt completely consumed by him and she couldn't stop moaning…mixed with a string of swear words and his name.

Elliot could feel her body trembling beneath him and he knew she was close. He walls were like a vise around him and he wasn't going to be far behind her. His eyes slid up her back and he could see the sheen of sweat on her body. Her head hung down between her shoulders, her hair covering her face. And suddenly, he wanted to see her face…see her eyes.

"Olivia." He gasped. His rhythm faltering.

"Don't you fucking stop now." she growled.

"Look at me."

"No." she said. "Fuck Elliot. I said don't stop."

Elliot didn't stop, regaining his rhythm as he moved against her. Olivia lifted her head and looked back at Elliot. She saw the muscles of his arms flexing as he held her body, grasping and pulling her back against him. She saw the sweat lining his chest, the set of his jaw and he was so fucking sexy.

"Come for me Liv." He growled and that was it for her. She dropped her head and arched her back as her orgasm ripped through her body. But instead of screaming his name…she was rendered speechless as the waves of pleasure ripped through her body.

She could hear Elliot curse as he dug his fingers into her hips painfully, his cock throbbing inside her as he came, spilling inside of her. The thought crossed her mind that she had never let anyone do that before…but it was a passing thought as their bodies continued to convulse and shudder, her walls clenching around him. She could her him swearing softly behind her until his hands loosened their grip on her body. He pulled out slowly and she collapsed on the bed, completely spent. He fell on the bed next to her, lying on his back, his shoulder touching hers.

He didn't say anything, didn't reach out to her, unsure of what to say. He hoped she understood that despite his rough treatment of her, this hadn't just been a quick fuck for him. He'd been reacting to her need for release…and his own desire for her that had built over the years.

"Liv." He said, quietly, rolling over on his side to face her. She had her head turned away from him and he could see her shoulders shaking slightly. _Was she crying_? He knew he'd been rough with her and he thought about how he had taken her…

"Did I hurt you?" he said, lightly skimming his hand over her bare back.

She pushed her shoulders back, as if to tell him not to touch her and he let his hand fall away.

"Why do we do this fucking job?" she said quietly. And he knew now why she was crying. The things they saw every day hung heavily on them sometimes. Some cases were harder to handle then others, and he knew this case had been the reason for her behavior tonight. And he knew now that the anger and frustration had been released, all that was left was the sadness.

The only thing he could do is be there for her…she was his partner…and the love of his life. He knew he needed to tell her, but for now, he did the only thing he could. He reached over and rolled her body into his, enveloping her with his arms, and making her feel secure. Letting her know he was there for her. He would always be there for her.


End file.
